1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image data recording method in a digital still video camera.
2. Related Background Art
In digital still video cameras, it has heretofore been practiced to utilize the file format of a versatile operating system to record photographed digital image data on a recording medium such as a memory card. In the prior-art apparatus of this kind, photographed digital image data are successively recorded with file names given to the interior of a root directory. In FIG. 6 of the accompanying drawings, there is shown an example of the image data recording method according to the prior art.
In FIG. 6, the reference numeral 601 designates a root directory, and the reference numeral 602 denotes examples of file names.
The prior-art apparatus has been such that all image data are stored in one and the same directory. Also, a technique of including a character for distinguishing between a single shot and a sequential shot in some of file names is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 4-335784.
In the above-described prior art, however, the file of all image data is stored in the root directory, and this has led to a problem that it is difficult to look for a particular file.
Also, the prior art has been such that the file name is used to only distinguish between a single shot and a sequential shot. However, a digital still video camera is also provided with a plurality of photographing modes, and it is desired not only to distinguish between a single shot and a sequential shot, but also to distinguish between the other photographing modes similarly. For that purpose, it is possible to include characters or the like representing the information of those photographing modes in some of file names. This would give rise to a problem that the number of the characters of the file names will become very great and exceed the limit of the number of the characters of the file names or even if one sees the file name, one could not judge in a moment in what photographing mode the image data have been photographed.